Yuri vs Ibuki
Yuri vs Ibuki is Peep4Life's two hundred and thirty-eighth DBX! Description Season 16 Episode 13! King of Fighters vs Street Fighter! Two younger fighting game combatants enter the ring. Which student excels in this subject? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Several Sandbags were scattered around the dojo, and Yuri was adamant that she was going to beat them all. She delivered brutal kicks and strikes, knocking one Sandbag and causing the rest to be launched almost in a domino effect. The final one was blasted straight across the room and smashed into another teenage girl. Ibuki. "Oops." Yuri said innocently, rushing over. "Sorry about that." Ibuki kipped up, and then kicked the Sandbag back, which knocked Yuri over this time. "Yeah, me too." This time, Yuri shot back up. "That was uncalled for! I said sorry!" Ibuki didn't back down though. "Well, sorry doesn't make up for it. So I'm just going to have to embarrass you in a match." She said, clenching her fists. Yuri smirked. "There's nothing you can surprise me with. Bring it on!" Here we go! ''' Yuri went for a quick uppercut but Ibuki used her agility to flip away and then deliver a heel kick under the chin. She then pelted her opponent with several kunais from afar before closing the gap with a calf kick, knocking Yuri against a propped up mat. Yuri wall bounced and came back fired several shots of energy out of her hand. She then grabbed Ibuki by the collar and slapped the taste right out of her mouth. Ibuki decided to return with an energy attack of her own, firing ki at Yuri. Yuri stood firm, blocking the attacks, but Ibuki wasn't trifling around and decided to act before Yuri could move. She grabbed Yuri's upper body in a head scissors attempt and slammed her face first into the floor. Yuri landed hard, and rolled away to recollect herself. She fired a short range energy attack, which Ibuki slid beneath easily. She was then caught when Yuri went for a huge uppercut, knocking Ibuki back several strides. Yuri then continued to barrage Ibuki, this time with slaps, and kept her at bay. She then decked the ninja with a powerful right handed slap, which even left a sting on her own palm as well as Ibuki's cheek. Ibuki stood back up, face red from the slap. That did it. She grabbed several shurikens and tossed them at Yuri, cutting her shoulders and forearms. While Yuri reeled from that impact, she didn't have a chance to defend against Ibuki's spin kick which connected right into the stomach. Yuri hunched over and Ibuki planted her elbow right into the back of her head. Yuri landed hard on the floor, and Ibuki spilled several exploding kunais next to her downed foe. The explosions lifted her into the air, and Ibuki made the most of her advantage by delivering a thrust kick right into the jaw. Yuri smashed into a wall, and played a little possum, waiting for the moment Ibuki picked her up. Just as the ninja grabbed her, Yuri struck with Hien Hou'ou Kyaku. A trio of bicycle kicks caught Ibuki in the chest, throat and forehead. Just as Ibuki thought the flurry had finished though, Yuri brought her leg around for a mighty roundhouse kick. Ibuki dropped, and began crawling towards the nearest mat. Yuri decided she was going to have a little fun, and began to roll the mat up around Ibuki, coiling around her and making it roll towards the door. Ibuki struggled, reaching down for an explosive kunais and dropping them at the other end of the mat. The explosion lifted the mat up into the air and allowed Ibuki to spring free. She landed before Yuri, who blasted her back with another energy blast. Ibuki leapt back and the pair began trading blindingly fast ki shots. The pair seemed even at first, and Yuri looked to create an advantage by springing forwards and create a Chou Saiha attack. The explosion was great, knocking Yuri over from the impact but more importantly throwing Ibuki into some apparatus at the other side of the room. Yuri kipped up, and took a second to regain control. That split second was so costly. Two shurikens planted themselves into Yuri's shoulders, planting her in the wall behind her. Suspended, Yuri could only spectate as Ibuki threw a kunai right between her eyes. Once the last few twitches stopped, Ibuki recovered her weapon from her foe's skull, and then leapt up and out through a vent above. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Ibuki! Category:Peep4Life Category:King of Fighters vs Street Fighter themed DBXs Category:'Capcom VS SNK' Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Arcade Coin-Op Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights